


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian - Freeform, Jae - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, Law of The Jungle Au, M/M, Mentioned Irene, Mentioned Joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: In which Park Jaehyung and Brian Kang went to the law of the jungle filming despite one of them having a crush on the other.  Both of them are singers but they never actually interact with each other. Or the situation will finally change? Stay tuned.





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the very late update, I've been busy with uni's kinds of stuff I kinda forgot about this prompt. I'm sorry but here is, FINALLY! ENJOY! and don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments section!

“zrrrt,,zrtt”

“zrrrrtttttt, zrrtttttttt”

“What the actual fuck I’m trying to sleep here,’ mumbled a blonde haired boy while squinting his eyes at the bright sun of the not-so-peaceful morning of his.

“Hello,” he spoke into the phone, annoyed.

“What the actual, are you still sleeping Park Jaehyung?” replied his manager, Park Sungjin, with exasperated sigh can be heard in his voice.

“I. Came. Back. At. 4 and it’s like 7 now,”  he stressed his words to the poor manager.

“Who. Told. You. To. Go. To. The. Fucking. Party, and whatever be ready, I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes. You have a gig schedule today, don’t act like a brat,” countered his manager aka his only childhood friend who did not get tired of him already. Soon, probably.

He hung up the phone and threw himself on the bed, covering his eyes with his right hand. “I don’t want to go”, he mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later, he gathered himself and took a quick shower and getting himself ready for his manager arrival. He doesn’t want to piss off the old man by making him wait for the nth time.

Their ride to the schedule’s place was quiet at first as Jae tried to get some sleep but then Sungjin dropped the bomb.

“Have you seen the article?”

“What article?” replied the taller, still half asleep.

When he did not get an answer, he opened his eyes and stared at his manager’s back.

“Check the internet,” said Sungjin in a slow voice, probably noticing his death stare.

He hastily turns on his mobile data and the notifications came like a chained bomb. Too many, he sighed. Mostly from his twitter, his family group chat and many more. He then proceeded to Naver main page and the first thing popped out make he want to faint.

“Superstar Park Jaehyung is going to the jungle”

“Park Jaehyung will join the Byungman’s troop for the next jungle adventure”.

And many more.

“Turn the car around, we will go to the company,” he said sternly.

“But your gig-“

“I said, turn the car around or else,” his expression darkened. His eye bags suddenly appeared a lot more obvious than before.

Park Sungjin makes a quick U-turn and the car was heading to the company’s direction.

* * *

“Mom, you knew I am allergic to everything right, why would you send your only and not to mention again, ALLERGIC, son to the jungle?” complained the blonde guy to his mom, aka the CEO of the company. His eyes pleaded for understanding from his cold mother. “Everything is business,” his mom’s voice echoed in his head. That one sentence she uses almost all the time.

Mrs. Park smiled with no sign of her being affected by her son’s whine. That one smile he hated, always.

“We have to fix your image, son. You know how bad that is nowadays right,” she replied, almost soothing but not enough. Jae sighed, loudly. He knew he cannot get his mother to change her mind no matter what he did. He walked out the office, his body felt numb; he did not know whether it is from the alcohol last night or what. Sungjin dragged him to the house and left him alone to his thought. He drifted to sleep in no time, wanting to forget everyone and everything.

Meanwhile,

A silver-haired boy was bobbing his head up and down, listening to the music from his earphone when he got a phone call from his manager.

“Yo Bri hyung, you’re going to the jungle for the next shoot”, his manager said cheerfully.

“Aw man, that’s sick. Who else is going?” he replied excitedly, a lot more different than the earlier boy’s reaction.

“Like usual, you have Byungman, Kangnam, and three more veterans. Irene and Joy from Red velvet and Park Jaehyung, for now”, his manager or goes by the name, Yoon Dowoon replied, almost nonchalantly.

“Ohhhh, oka—wait what? What do you mean Park Jaehyung? Like THAT PARK JAEHYUNG?” he exclaimed, gripping his phone tight as his life depends on it.

He then heard Dowoon chuckled.

“Yeah hyung, THE Park Jaehyung. The one that you have been crushing for a long time,” he chuckled, again.

“Oh my God Yoon Dowoon, you should have warned me!” he replied, almost screaming and earned a few glares from the passer-by. He nodded apologetically to them before continued to fake mad at his manager.

“Hahaha hyung, I know you’re happy,, You can’t fool me. Anyways, got to go, see you later hyung!” Dowoon hung up the call, leaving him feeling ecstatic all by himself.

He then grinned into a big smile, staring at the air, sipping his too-much-sugar coffee while imagining to finally meeting his crush. He remembered the day they first met; the blonde guy was sipping his coffee in a café while waiting for the music program broadcast. He looks ethereal to Brian; with his glasses almost slipped from his nose bridge, sunlight shone on his pale skin and his small eyes closed probably enjoying the coffee. He did not even notice the other boy was watching him so attentively two tables away from him. Brian never get the chance to talk to him but now he probably have.

(Fast forward)

Brian arrived early at the airport. A small crowd of his fans waited for him despite being the coldest weather ever for this year’s winter. He smiled at them; he knew most of them as he always see them at his gig. He is proud of himself, even though he is not as big as his crush yet. “Speaking of the devil, where is him?” Brian thought to himself, while greeting a few of the cast that have arrived at their meeting point.

A few minutes later, the crowd suddenly buzzed and there are a lot more people than before. Emerged through the crowd, a boy with a silver spectacles, matched Brian’s hair, surrounded by the bodyguards and the screaming fans. Brian sighed at the beautiful sight. The producers then ushered them to the flight as they cannot continue their recording at the site with the massive crowd.

Brian found his seat, next to the window, his favourite because he can see the sky. He sat quickly before a voice can be heard next to him, “Uh, excuse me? You’re part of the cast right? Can we exchange the seat? I want to see the sky.”

Brian glanced to his side and there he is, the silver-spectacle boy, looking restless. He immediately stood up and nodded. He won’t need the sky view anymore; his more beautiful view is here. Brian sighed, again.

“Young K, right? I’m Jae”, he said when he finally sat beside Brian. Brian blinked his eyes quickly before the words finally registering in his brain.

“Y-yes yes, but you can call me Brian if you like, Young K is my stage name,” Brian blurted. Jae raised his right eyebrow and tilted his head slightly when Brian said that. And Brian thinks he is going to die because of Jae. Jae then shrugged his shoulder and glanced away from Brian, looking at the window’s view. Brian sighed in relief and they finally take off to wherever the hell they are going.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your thoughts here or scream at me on my  twitter 


End file.
